Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. To keep a player entertained in repetitive wagering gaming content, a computerized wagering game may rely on the presentation of the game. One way of increasing entertainment value is to offer a variety of base wagering games and bonus wagering events. Consequently, there is a need to provide for seamless integration of bonus wager games with base wagering games to ensure an attractive gaming experience.